herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amethyst Paradinight
Amethyst Paradinight is one of the primary protagonists and the anti-hero in the stories under The PAL Series. ''She is Leader of the PAL Elite, as well as the current Princess of the PAL region. Amethyst is the female half of the Legendary Dragon Duo, and was a defense attorney who created her own criminal defense law firm, Legend & Co. Law Offices alongside her male counterpart, Shiki Kurobane. She originally wanted power so as to be able to protect and help Shiki so she did not need to depend on him all the time. After her fiance's death, Amethyst made it her mission in life to gain more power in order to be able to take revenge on the people that had killed him, and sought to master a complicated technique to revive him, at the cost of her own life, believing herself to have wasted great potential and swore to revive it for her region. She threw her Dragon Princess identity away, and reclaimed the tiara as herself so she can gain access to the forbidden information she needed and throw off suspicion on the status of the Dragon Duo as she felt the crime rate may increase. Her years of seeking vengeance isolated her, leading her past to come back and endanger everyone. As she was willing to attack even her own teammates to keep her secrets, it technically branded her as a traitor to the regional Elite Four. However, she was never actually punished for her treachery due to the circumstances that lead to the events. Physical Appearance When Amethyst was young, her looks often put her at an advantage. Shiki describes her as being "cuter than an Eevee with Baby Doll Eyes." and people often give in to her demands with a single cutesy look from her. Her cute appearance often made her the object of affection of men even at a young age, though she did not really notice until she lost her fiance. When she grew up, she became an extremely beautiful woman with a curvaceous figure and became very busty. She was also very tall for a girl (180cm). She had long, shiny dark hair and amethyst eyes (however, in AV, it became permanently red due to Scarlet Anger). Her good looks increased as she grew older, and because her beauty and somewhat soft appearance threw others off her true nature, it was something she took full advantage of in the past. Personality Amethyst is one of the coldest members in the PAL series, and is calm, cool, collected, and introverted, constantly maintaining an aura of fearlessness. Amethyst is very mature for her age, and extremely insightful, often giving good advice to people who need it, but she certainly doesn't have a big ego....in fact, she lacks the self-esteem, often looking down on herself. She is known for having a very stoic personality. She was seen as calm, intelligent, respectful, polite, sophisticated and rather modest due to her upbringing, making her appreciate what she has, unlike most. In public, she conducted herself as a cool, likeable, and a well-spoken princess. However, this is really a mask to hide her brooding, dark nature. She is one of the smartest Elite members, and as a plotmaster, Amethyst showed a devious, colder, and darker side of her: She spends her time and effort, and makes all the necessary sacrifices needed to go about making sure her plan for the region to run smoothly succeeds, and is wiling to sacrifice her own teammates' lives, and even her own, to do so. She also holds little regard for human life, believing them to be expendable, and claimed that even her own life is like that as well. She is cold, collected and cynical. She seeks to resurrect Shiki with no regard for on the danger her past brought to her own Elites, and seemed nonchalant when taking them out. It was later revealed she wanted to resurrect Shiki to make up for the fact that she inadvertently lead him to his death and for the sake of the region, as evidenced by her statement, "He is the best person to run this region and lead the Elite. His death is the only thing I can fix." and is unflinching in her pursuit of her goals to revive Shiki. She shows no fear of her own death, even anticipating it, as that was where Shiki was. To Amethyst, the region is more important than her own life. She once stressed in a group meeting that the running of the region comes before the well-being of the leader. She is a quiet person, not speaking much, but when she does, it's usually to make sarcastic comments. Amethyst reserved demeanour makes her very ruthless and unreasonable to the point that she considers her past friendships to be a weakness, and is in the way of what she wanted to achieve. While her cold demeanour and her calm approach to situations make her seem almost heartless, underneath the cold-hearted and vicious exterior, she was really sad, hurt and confused. She has an emotionally abusive nature, as she is seen constantly insulting Rosaline and lowering her self-esteem, and was implied to have enjoyed it, judging by the grin she always had when doing it. She address everyone in a formal manner, adding their titles in front of their names (e.g. Champion Steven). Despite her vicious nature, she is not without her standards, as shown she refused to kill the children during the Blackthorn City massacre, stating she does not kill children. Despite her ruthless demeanor, she is an honorable fighter who maintains her own set of morals and disciplines, and does not attack who she deemed as children. Although she kept her normal personality of cold dismissal, she does cherish the things given to her by Shiki, and refused to dispose of the clothes she had outgrown as Shiki was the one who bought them for her, and was stated to have cared for her own Elites at one point in time, though the love turned to hate. It is believed that during the fight between Rosaline and Amethyst in the AV, Amethyst may have cared for her, but does not show it since she considers this emotion to be a weakness. Amethyst also was a help to Rosaline when her actions was exposed to the media during her application of being an Elite Four member though she herself was the one who sent the information and evidence to the press to bring her reputation down and to humiliate her. Amethyst is implied to have a forgiving side to her, as when she met the children years later, she does not seem to have an interest in killing them, and did not express any interest in revenge using the kids, and even decided to give the children a chance to change the future of the Dragon Clan. She also believes in taking full responsibility for her own actions, implying she has an honest character. However, this was the trait Ash took advantage of in the AV, allowing him to keep her submissive to him while trying to win her back. Background Due to the fact that she was born from a one night stand thanks to her promiscuous mother, she was abused by her parents even as an infant because they think she was cursed. Her parents would usually find excuses to punish her and she was bullied by her older half brothers as well. Being a Cursed Child made the people of Blackthorn City hostile towards her and openly ostracized and resented her, even insulting and throwing things at her. However, in spite of this he would try to connect with the Blackthorn people from her cell, being kind to them and greeting them with a smile. However, the children also treated her the same way due to the influence from their parents and the Elders. Amethyst was originally a sweet child who tried to live a happy life despite her treatment and isolation, and hid the fact that she was born a genius to prove to them that she was a normal person, but the day she was given to Team Rocket as her parents no longer wanted her, she began to change as she was constantly experimented on and trained as a weapon for the psychics and aura users that are their adversaries. When she truly realized her mother no longer wanted her, she became depressed and submitted to the evil organization with no hope of anyone loving her and quietly obeyed the organization's orders believing herself to be unable to achieve anything in life. Ten years later, the base she was imprisoned in was visited by Shiki Kurobane, and the boy knocked out all the guards and stole the key that lead to her cell. Shiki was trying to fulfill his vow but Amethyst had never seen someone sport such a side for her and was quite amazed, though she thought it was her imagination because she had just been thrown into the cell, starving and tired from another round of "training" and experiments. Shiki then took care of her, bought her new clothes and cleaned her up, helped in her therapy of her fear of Pokemon, and even giving her her very first Egg which later hatched into an Eevee. The Eevee became her unofficial starter, and she started on her Pokemon Journey with Shiki, while trying to find out what was it that she wanted to do. As part of her therapy, she started doing things girls generally like, such as baking, dressing up dolls, and grooming the Pokemon. She happened to watch a Pokemon Contest happening in the PAL Region, and told Shiki she wanted to participate in the Pokemon Contests. Shiki agreed, and they ventured to the said region for her to participate in them. Back then, she lost a fair number of times, but never gave up, as she had Shiki by her side and his encouragement was all she needed. Eventually, she won all 40 Ribbons in the PAL Region. Due to the fact that she had won all 40 Ribbons within eight months (it broke the record of an unknown Coordinator of one year), she was labelled as a Legendary Coordinator. As she saw everyone cheering and clapping and Shiki's proud smile, for the first time, she was happy. By then, however, she had heard about Pokemon Showcases and she and Shiki traveled to the Kalos Region for her to participate in them. She got the three Princess Keys needed, and participated in the Master Class, defeating each one of her opponents, thereby winning the tiara and the title of Kalos Queen. For the next two years, she would collect more Princess Keys in order to defend her title. (AV only) Everyone in Kalos loved her cheerful smile, and she was complemented for her adorable charm that attracted everyone. She defended her title for three years before giving it up to pursue something better in the PAL Region at Shiki's suggestion. She then traveled to the PAL Region to collect the Battle Gym symbols, and participated in the Hunter Exam, securing her job as a Blacklist Hunter alongside her fiance. She then participated in the 50th Trainer's Tournament (25th in the FS). As it was a Quarter Anniversary, she partnered up with Shiki, and they brilliantly won the competition, allowing them the right to challenge the Hunter Association Chairman to see if they are worthy of ruling and protecting the region. They won, and Kenneth was impressed with their performance, crowning them the Prince and Princess of PAL, and the very first duo to do so. From there, they created an Elite Four with specific requirements, and managed to get two members in the team. At some point, she managed to secure the PAL Duchess title, and heard that as the winner of the previous Master Class competition, she would have a guaranteed spot in the final round, where she must defend her title. She was somewhat regretful that the system in Kalos changed to the same as well, but did not pay much mind, since she already gave up the title for another and was happy with her life in the PAL Region with Shiki. All was perfect until tragedy struck the two once more, when after a mission, Amethyst spotted her former family, and began chasing them down, despite Shiki's warnings not to. While Amethyst found an opening to win the fight, she hesitated to strike down her family, allowing them to counter-attack, but Shiki blocked the killing blow. During the fight, Shiki took the blow meant for Amethyst to protect his fiancee, and got stabbed in the chest. Her killing instincts awakened the moment Shiki was stabbed, and she gained a new ability- Ice Manipulation, and brutally cut up her family members. As Amethyst's healing powers are unable to remove poisons (it turned out there was poison in the blade that stabbed Shiki), Shiki transferred his powers and gave her his Pokemon, and eventually succumbed to the poison, sending Amethyst into another depressive state, but used her new powers to kill everyone that tried to attack her. She brought Shiki's body back to their cave and froze it in ice to preserve it, swearing to bring him back someday. Amethyst decided to throw away her Dragon Princess identity, and manipulated her way to get the Princess position once more as herself to gain access to the forbidden information on the technique needed to resurrect Shiki at the cost of her own life. She knew that if she went back as the Dragon Princess, questions would be asked, hence her decision. She decided to travel the regions once more to collect the Ribbons from other regions, and won all the Grand Festivals, looking for someone that could take the Champion position and become stronger in order to not make the same mistake she did with Shiki and to be able to protect herself and her Pokemon. When Benzene Von Karma came along as the Elite Four manager, he used her and sold her into prostitution to affluent associates of his (he initially wanted to sell all of them, but Amethyst confronted him and made a deal with him to protect the other three and their families). However, she used this to her advantage, and using Shiki's original powers, she made her victims write wills where everything goes to her before killing them as part of her killing spree after Shiki died. During this period, she managed to acquire many properties, assets, money and even made connections to rich business partners that could support her former law firm and the Hunter's Association. However, in the process, her personality took a even darker turn, and she eventually became consumed in hatred. She later found the perfect Champion in the form of a betrayed Ash, took him in and trained him to become a ruthless killer and dedicated protector of the region like her, convincing him that it would prove his so-called friends wrong. In the AV, she had more influence since she travelled with him for six years. Ash eventually took the Elite Challenge and narrowly defeated her, becoming the very first Champion of the region, and gaining the Prince title. However, she had to pay a price as she displeased her manager for losing to Ash, causing him to destroy her favourite music box that Shiki had given her. Deep, boiling, anger took over her, her music box, her source of comfort, was destroyed. She decided that he couldn't live, and she tortured him the very same night for more than twelve hours, and disposing his cut up corpse in the sea. From that point, Amethyst began planning the resurrection of the Dragon Prince to take her place as the Leader of the Elite Four for the region's sake, and take out Rosaline so he could take her place as the Psychic specialist, since she never accepted Rosaline in the first place. And kill her, she would. If they get in her way, she'll gladly face them, and take them out as well. Powers and Abilities Amethyst has the ability to use aura. This gives her unique abilities and endows her with an extraordinary physical prowess far beyond that of any human. Due to the fact that Shiki had transferred his powers to her in death, she possess a diverse array of aura abilities and is more adept at using her abilities than her fellow Elites due to her greater knowledge and experience with her powers. She is good enough to take on all three of her Elites at the same time without leaving any openings, and her psychic powers is also more powerful than Rosaline's, being able to kill with psychic power alone. '''Immense Endurance:' Amethyst appears impervious to pain. She can even take having her limbs cut off as if it were nothing. Though blows still damage her, it doesn't slow her down or incapacitate her. Her pain resistance, coupled with what looks like a total disregard for her own life makes her almost unstoppable. Even though Trip stabbed her in the chest with a knife breaking some of her ribs and ripping through muscle, she still managed to catch hold of him without releasing so much as a gasp, and seemed unfazed at the fact that the knife stuck out of her back, and later removed the knife without a grimace, while the others who were watching actually winced for her. Muscle Control: '''Amethyst has an excellent control over her muscles, preventing Trip from retracting his knife when he stabbed her. It is possible that she is able to prevent her injuries from bleeding by contracting her muscles (although it is not necessary, since she had healing powers), as even though her chest was pierced, only a little blood was seen on her clothes, which is unusual for a knife stab, especially one that is fatal. '''Immense Speed and Reflexes: Her distinctive fighting style is her speed, matched with her surgical-like accuracy. Her speed is among the highest, if not the highest, in the Elite. She is one of the fastest characters in the series, being able to avoid even gun projectiles with ease, wipe out a whole group of professional fighters in the blink of an eye, dodge continuous attack from Rosaline's close combat punches and kicks without moving from her position, and dodge things so fast it looked like the attack phrased through her, or she had teleported. She can disappear out of sight and move at speeds that even experienced fighters like her Elites are unable to follow. Sometimes, she made use of her speed to create multiple afterimages of herself to confuse her opponent. Immense Agility: Amethyst is able to attack from every direction while darting around at impressive speed, recovering her position immediately right after an exchange of blows and assaulting her target relentlessly. She can also run on the sides of buildings and easily jump horizontally from one to another. Enhanced Stamina: She was able to train for long hours and continuing fighting her Elites shortly after that without breaking a sweat, and was able to dodge nearly every attack from her Elites and move at immense speeds during training. She has never been seen tired after any of her fights (with the exception of Ash's), even after severe physical effort, mental strain and aura consumption. Even after defeating her three Elites in the FS, she was able to recover her vitality & stamina within a few minutes just in time for her fight with Ash. Immense Durability: Amethyst has a studier body than normal, as and even after taking multiple punches and attacks from her own Elites, she was barely injured. Not even Ash, who can easily injure even Jude, managed to inflict a significant injury on her despite the fact that she was caught off guard. As a child, she was trained to endure large amounts of electricity, as Team Rocket members often electrocuted her for training and punishment. As a result, she is able to withstand high-voltage electrical currents while retaining her full mental and physical functions. However, she mentioned that she still felt the pain. Also, due to her torture "training", Amethyst became resistant to a great number of poisons, toxins , chemicals and even drugs. Even after being tired from fighting her three Elites, she showed no signs of fatigue or injury. High Strength: Amethyst is considerably much stronger physically than most of her Elites, ranking number two in terms of strength, just behind Jude. She is able to lift objects that are far heavier than herself and throw it with one arm, and flip people over to the ground with her right arm with ease, despite her left hand being the more dominant one. She can create a fissure in the ground by striking it with one finger, shatter a stone pillar into smithereens just by punching it without getting injured (she didn't use aura), and break bones easily, like how she did to one of her targets, crushing his arm under her grip. She can also overpower people much larger than her without breaking a sweat. Supernatural Perception: Amethyst has proven to be able to sense not only the presence, but also the position of people hidden who concealed their presences. She also has the ability to see into a person's potential, and predict how far they would go. Partially due to her vast fighting experience, Amethyst is capable of discerning a person's strength by looking at them; on one occasion, she detected a very strong individual nearby (later revealed to be Ash) and measured his potential without even seeing or recognizing him beforehand. She is able to sense oncoming attacks from miles away. Her enemies always have an extremely hard time evading her or even sneaking up on her. Proficient Marksman: '''Amethyst fights mainly with her gun, throwing knives, and bow and arrows. It should be noted she was able to hit eight targets in a split second with her gun, and she was stated to never miss her targets, even if there were obstacles in the way. '''Proficient Strategist: '''She proved herself to be excellent at finding an enemy's weak spots in a fight, learning the pattern of their movements before they attack and formulating plans accordingly. She was able to point out the flaw of Ash's Indomitable Will, and knows what psychic power Indomitable Will does not actually block. She was able to outwit even Phillip, who is the smartest in the group, in Pokemon battling and fighting in general, although in other areas, she may not be as smart as him. Despite this, she is still a very skilled tactician. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Though she doesn't show it too often, she is very skilled in unarmed combat. Part of her strength is said to derive from the fact she does not hesitate to kill. She managed to put up a good fight against Ash, using her skills at unarmed combat almost exclusively to block and dodge, enhanced by her abilities. She managed to take on three of her Elites and avoid attacks at the last second in order to prevent them from exploiting her openings, keeping an eye on all three of them the whole time. Master Weapon Specialist: Amethyst is an unrivaled master in the usage of a paper fan as one of her main weapons. Using her aura, she throws them with ease and lethal accuracy like a boomerang, or wields them as razor-sharp blades, enough to cut through diamond. When she combines this with her Wind Manipulation, they become even deadlier weapons. She is notably proficient with a gun, bow and arrow and a sword. She was also able to defeat and kill a few skilled combatants wielding just a normal pen. She was stated to know how to use most of the weapons in the training gym underground. Aura Abilities Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Her very first ability. '''Her supernatural healing abilities are so developed that they are able to instantly heal the damage done to her instantly. Due to this ability, she is also immune to drugs and poison, and side effects do not work on her (though since she was trained from young to endure poison, it made it much easier to remove the poison). Her regenerative abilities are seen while she is fighting her Elites and Ash. Even after Ash caused massive amounts of physical trauma to her, she was able to recover instantly. Also, she did not really need food to sustain herself as with this ability, her body simply reverted back to a healthy shape, though food is needed to sustain her aura. She can even take fatal blows without a problem. In other series Amethyst is set to appear in the upcoming Ashura Kurobane series, where she will reprise her role as the current Princess of the PAL Region. In the teaser page, she is revealed to be married to Shiki, and Ashura is her biological son. However, she was no longer the Leader of the Elite, as the title went to her husband. In this version, instead of being completely human, she is half demon and half Loric. She was stated to have amethyst eyes from the beginning, and it is currently unknown how it changed to blue.Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Archers Category:Monarchs Category:Healers Category:Living Heroes Category:Pokemon OCs Category:Pokemon Heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:On & off heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:In Love Heroes Category:Knifemen Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Femme Fatale Category:Genius Category:Heroines Category:Law Enforcers Category:Leaders Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Mentors Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Sister of a villain Category:Speedster Category:Swordsmen Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:True Neutral Category:Victims Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Princesses Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Main Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Siblings Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Brave Heroes Category:Heartbroken Heroes Category:Cryokinetic Heroes Category:Heroic Psychopaths Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Master Strategists Category:Lead Females Category:Fighters Category:Life saver Category:Heroes who can regenerate wounds Category:Master Manipulators Category:Book Lovers Category:Cute Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Singing heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Nurturer Category:Heroes with Gadgets Category:Anti-Villain Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Heroes who go Insane Category:Daughter of a villain